Damping devices for damping the opening and/or closing movement of movable furniture parts, for example drawers, doors or lids, have already been known for a long time. Damping the closing movement of a drawer into the closed position is for example known. During this process, a component that moves with the drawer comes into contact with a damping component, such as a displaceable damping housing or a displaceable damping piston, thereby triggering a damping function. When damping the opening movement of the drawer into the open position, the same principle is generally used.
The damping devices used for this always have damping components that can move relative to one another, for example as mentioned a movable damping piston which is guided movably into a damping housing or a moving damping housing which is guided movably to a damping piston. This means a moving damping component and a damping component which is fixed relative to the furniture body are used.
Given the narrow spatial conditions, however, it is often difficult to accommodate suitable damping devices. In particular, in the final position damping of a draw, during the opening movement there is a requirement for the damping device to be in the region of the drawer opening so the damping function is only triggered when the drawer is being opened into its open position. However, in this instance there is the problem of accommodating the damping devices due to the lack of space.